In WO 00/33445, a power actuator having an electromagnetic clutch assembly is described. This particular assembly has applications in releasing and cinching power latches for liftgates and power sliding doors found on minivans. Although the electromagnetic clutch improves the selective power engagement between the motor and the door latch, even greater improvements in efficiency are available.